The invention is applicable especially to devices for closing manholes or inspection holes of an underground water network, such as manhole covers in roads or sidewalks, to devices for closing technical inspection chambers of an underground cable network, such as trap doors, and to gully grating devices, such as water-absorption grates.
The document EP-A-533 533 discloses a manhole cover having a latchable lid which comprises a hinge connecting the lid and the frame. The lid and the frame also comprise a resiliently engaging latch. The latch is provided with an end catch which is to cooperate with a corresponding clip-in stop of the frame, the catch and its associated stop each comprising two inclined surfaces forming a cam which is active in the opening and closing direction of the lid.
The known manhole cover also comprises means for absorbing horizontal forces in the form of two stops 22 which project horizontally from the centre of the lid and which are to limit the displacement of the lid in the frame exclusively in the horizontal direction.
The object of the invention is to improve the mentioned manhole cover and to propose a closure device which, when the covering element is latched on its support frame, optimizes, with simple means, the stability of the covering element in the horizontal and vertical direction, it being possible for the covering element to be a lid or a grate.